


And the nominations for the Mark Messier Leadership Award are...

by Dellessa



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Kent being rash...but not really, M/M, NHL Awards, Tuxedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Kent looked in the mirror attached to the wall and adjusted his bow-tie for the tenth time. He could practically feel Alexei rolling his eyes behind him. “You have something to say?”





	And the nominations for the Mark Messier Leadership Award are...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garden of succulents (staranise)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/gifts).



> Prompt- Tuxedos 
> 
> =D

Kent looked in the mirror attached to the wall and adjusted his bow-tie for the tenth time. He could practically feel Alexei rolling his eyes behind him. “You have something to say?” 

“Why you so nervous? Not first awards.” Alexei leaned back on the bed, watching him. His hair was still damp from the shower they had taken earlier, and stuck up in places. His suit was getting wrinkled, but Kent knew better than to call him on it. He would just get more eyerolls and chirps in return. “Kenyushka?” 

“I’m fine. It’s fine. I’m just, having a day,” he shrugged. He had a plan, and a back up plan. He just had to stick with them. 

“You want me to call therapist? Sponsor?” 

“Fuck, really? No. I’m fine. Just a little nervous. I’m allowed to be nervous, right?” He smoothed down his jacket one more time before sitting down next to Alexei. “You sure you are fine with---” 

“We already talked about this. Parents know friends know. Keeping secret is stupid.” His lips curled up into a smile, it was nearly the same one Kent had seen at his naturalization ceremony a year ago, slow and sweet. “Is fine. You win. You saw it on podium. If not maybe tweet. See how things go. Right?” 

“I just wonder if maybe we should have talked to management first. No. I’m not changing my mind. I’m not changing my mind,” he said again when he saw the was Alexei’s face fell. “I just worry it’s going to make things harder for us both.” It was already hard. They had been together for three years. It had been three years of skype, texts, and telephone calls. Three years of sneaking off to stay with each other during the summer and barely seeing each other during season.

They had gotten through that, and they would make it through this as well. Kent stuck his hands inside the pockets of his suit. His left hand closed around the little velvet box, and he hoped that he wasn’t making a mistake. His sister didn’t seem to think so, and neither did his mother. That had been a surprise. He clutched at the box, and finally felt himself relax. The tension he had not even realize was in his shoulders blad away. “Let’s do this thing.” 

Alexei grinned up at him, and got to his feet. He looked rumpled, which was nothing new. Kent’s fingers itched to straighten out the cloth. 

“You look like you rolled around on the floor.” 

Alexei shrugged, “Is no big deal.” He made a half-hearted attempt at straightening his close before he gave up and pulled Kent through the door.

_/ _X_ \\_

Kent was familiar enough with the Hard Rock Hotel & Casino. He had attended the awards every year since he started playing. It was old hat for him, but it was only the second time Alexei had gone. “It’s a little over the top, isn’t it?” Kent grinned.

“Little bit. Ready to go back to your house tonight. Was stupid not to just stay there,” Alexei said. His hand brushed against Kent’s and laced their fingers together for a moment before letting go. “Our bed so much better.” 

“Yeah, it is.” They made it to the elevator without being stopped, and down to the hall where the awards were being held. It was already filling up as they found their seats.

Kent was up for the Hart Trophy, along with the Mark Messier Leadership Award. Alexei was in the running for the Norris Trophy, and Kent hoped that he got it more than he hoped he won anything himself. He was so proud of him, and the fact that Alexei had taken home the Cup that year lessened the sting of the Aces being knocked out of the second round. He had sat with the Zimmermann’s through all of the games that he could, with ended up being most of the third round, and the entire fourth. They had finished it in seven, and Kent had bit his nails down until they nearly bled. 

Alexei’s leg pressed against Kent’s as they sat in their seats. Swoops and his date sat down on the other side of Kent, with a plop. “Dude, you’re just the epitome of grace,” Kent said, and leaned past Swoops. “Hey, Robin. You look beautiful tonight.” 

Robin laughed. “Not looking too shabby yourself, Parse. You going to the after party?” 

“Mmmm...we’ll see.” 

Robin nodded, and didn’t look too surprised. She had known about him and Alexei before he even told Swoops. The woman was observant.

“Man, you deserve so much better than Swoops,” he said. 

“Hey! What the fuck, Parser?” 

Alexei crackle on the other side of him, and was still cackling when Bettman made his way onto the podium. There was no love lost there. Neither Alexei, nor Parse were the poster children of the NHL, never mind that Kent just blew away the competition. 

He only halfway listened to the commissioner’s speech. He found himself on his feet and walking towards the podium as he heard his name called for the Hart. He was in a daze as he made his way down the stairs, and shaking by the time he arrived at the stage. 

He shook the hands that were presented, and took the trophy in hand. “Well, I didn’t really prepare a speech. I’ve always been garbage at them. Something you’ve heard from me before.” He waited until the laughter died away before he continued. “I mean I have to thank my team, and the coaching staff. My Mother and sister. I wouldn’t be here without them. And, well...I also want to thank the love of my life. Ha. That sounds do cheesy, but I don’t feel like I’ve been able to thank him enough. I’ve not been able to acknowledge him, mostly because we didn’t think that the time was right. Neither of us were sure that the league was ready, or safe for two gay athletes. It’s really hard to be the first. I’ve heard that from a lot of people.” His eyes were fixed on Alexei and not on the yells from the audience. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what I would say if I won this award, and I think it’s the right time for a lot of things. Not just coming out. Although, yeah there is that to. So more importantly. Alexei. Will you marry me?” 

Kent almost laughed the way Alexei was tripping to get out of his seat. 

“Well?” Kent asked again. His eyes glanced to the way the crowd was gamping at the both of them. Everyone seemed frozen, but Alexei. He ran down the stairs, and nearly bowled Kent over on the stage. 

“Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes!” Alexei punctuated each word with a kiss. “Probably going to regret it, but yes.” 

The moment hung and then pandemonium seemed to break out in the crowd. It seemed to be a mixed back, and Kent didn’t bother to stick around. He grabbed Alexei’s hand and pulled him to the backstage, passed the speechless commissioner. 

They ran through the rat maze, and ended up being escorted out to the entryway by security who seemed to have little clue what was going on (other than they were wandering around in an area that was not for guests). 

“Kent? You mean that?” Alexei asked as they took the elevator up to Alexei’s room to grab his stuff. 

Kent fished out the box in his pocket. “I mean, I will probably fuck up a lot, but yeah. I mean. It’s been three years.” 

“You don’t have to. Not want to be obligation.” 

“Don’t be stupid. I fucking love you.” 

Alexei smiled slowly. “I’m love you, too.” 

Kent slipped the ring on Alexei’s finger. It looked right, like it was supposed to be there.

_/ _X_ \\_

“Zimmermann ended up accepting the Norris for Xi. Just in case you were wondering how that shit show rolled out,” Swoops said when he called the next day. “I got a video of the shit show you left. Like, really. I didn’t think that was going to fucking happen. Took them a half hour to get everyone to shut up.”

“So I didn’t get the Messier?” 

“Oh, you fucking did, but your agent accepted it, so good luck with that. You’re going to have to talk to her to get it.” 

Kent grimaced. “Probably could wait. She told me not to do this. Going to get an earful. I mean the coming out, not the proposal. She didn’t think it was a good time. Feels pretty good though.” 

“You checked your messages?” 

“Yeah, no. Alexei’s mom is going through them. I’m not touching that pile of shit. It’s a mess, I’m sure.” 

“But you don’t care?” Swoops asked. 

“Honestly? No. I don’t care. He said yes.” 

“Of course he did,” Swoops said slowly. “Why would you...ugh....” 

“I’m not very loveable.” Kent said. It was something he wouldn’t say if Alexei was there. He knew his boyfriend’s---Fiance’s thoughts on that matter. 

“Oh, Kent.” 

“I’m working on it, okay. I’m really working on it. One day at a time, right?” He smiled in spite of himself. “I love him.” 

“I’ve known that since---I know, Parse. You know I’m happy for you.” 

“I know, Swoops.” He was still smiling when they got off of the phone minutes later.

_/ _X_ \\_

They checked out of the hotel an hour later, and headed over to Kent’s house. They ended up parking a block away and sneaking over the back fence to avoid the paparazzi camped out in the front yard.

Kent was laughing as they traipsed through the backyard, and he fished out his keys to let them inside. 

“This ridiculous,” Alexei said, but he looked more amused than anything. “George gonna have an earful to say.” 

“I’m sure. Do you mind? I mean, you aren’t...ah...mad are you?” 

Alexei snorted, and just looked down at his ring finger. “No. Not upset. Maybe little surprised.” They had talked about it, sure, but Kent was pretty sure Alexei assumed they wouldn't really follow through with their plans until after they both retired. 

“I’m not sure what is surprising. Got to put a ring on that, lock it down. I...really don’t want you to leave me because I fucked around. I’m serious.” 

“I’m know that. Never thought you weren’t.” Alexei bit at his lip. “Feel a lot. I’m always understand that. Don’t have to rush into things.” 

Kent locked the door behind them and made his way to the living room. “I’m not. I knew---” He scrubbed his hand through his hair making the cowlick stick up every which way. “I knew you were the one. I don’t want to wait. I’ve spent my whole life waiting.” 

“I’m not Jack.” 

“No. You’re not. You love me.” 

Alexei just ducked his head. Jack was still a touchy subject with Parse. They had made their peace, but there was still an uneasiness there. “Very much. If this what you want. I’m mean if you not want to wait would---would run off to get married by Elvis with you.” 

Parse let out a little hiccup of a laugh. “Really?” 

“No question.” Alexei took his hand and pulled him further into the house. 

Alexei scooped up Kit as they made their way to the living room. Kent his his face in her soft fur, and left Alexie lead him through the house. He let the rising tide of panic at what they---what HE had done wash over him. “How long till our management and our managers come knocking at out door. 

“I’m give it twenty-four hour. Probably think this is last place we go.” Alexei pressed a kiss against Kent’s temple. “Maybe make the most of the peace until then.” 

“You have the best ideas,” Kent said and let Alexei pull him down onto the couch. Kit purred all the louder, butting her head aggressively against Kent’s chest. 

“Maybe. Should probably get out of tuxedo. Going to be covered in fur. So much worse than wrinkles I’m think.” He loosened his own bowtie and leaned against Kent heavily. 

Kent leaned back and finally let Kit go. This was going to be a grand adventure, and he was so ready for it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [parsnipsandlittlepotatoes.](https://parsnipsandlittlepotatoes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
